This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on Lung Pharmacology and Pathophysiology, being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from July 27 - August 1, 1986 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants, who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting, for the first time, will focus specifically on the mechanisms by which drugs or other agents affect the normal function of lung cells and those perturbed by disease or injury. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions, each with four speakers and a discussion leader; in addition, there will be two poster sessions during the week. The central theme will be effects of drugs on lung cellular functions or cell-cell interactions which are presently the subject of intense study. Sessions on receptors for both hormones and neurotransmitters will permit development of a basis for consideration of the lung circulation and its modification by drugs. The ability of lung to metabolize exogenous and endogenous drugs and hormones, and their relation to the cellular sites of these actions will be brought into functional focus by consideration of other important cells of the lung and current knowledge of their role in lung physiology and pathophysiology. These discussions will lay the foundation for consideration of drug and disease-induced alteration of lung function and for discussion of the present and future pharmacotherapy of disease and the use of drugs in future study and elucidation of lung function.